You Never Expect The Unexpected
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Jane Black is just beginning her first year of Hogwarts, and she's beyond excited. A born prankster, it was only fitting that Jane became acquainted with Fred and George Weasley. But there is more to the charismatic girl's life than meets the eye. And it's about to be revealed. They never expect the unexpected...


On Hallowe'en 1981, the night seemed typical. Katrina Black was carrying her two week old daughter Jane as she, along with her husband Derek, approached Godric's Hallow. It was the quiet village where their good friends Lily and James lived in hiding. Ever since Lord Voldemort had risen to power, the whole wizarding world was on red alert. Lily and James had gone into hiding with their year-old son, Harry, and Katrina and Derek were coming round to make sure they hadn't gone mad with boredom and loneliness.

The door opened a crack, revealing the distressed face of Lily Potter. "Thank God, Katie. I'm glad you came by. James and I are on edge this evening," she sighed. "We're not sure why. I just have this feeling like… like something bad is going to happen.

"Well, it's no use standing in the door like this, Lily. Let us in," Derek suggested. Lily opened the door only wide enough to let them in. They both stepped inside the foyer, kicking their shoes off. Katie brought Jane into the living room.

"Harry's napping right now, but you're welcome to put Jane up with him. They got along well the last time you came by," Lily said, and Katie nodded. Once Jane was tucked in for her nap, she came back down the stairs and sat in the living room with Derek, Lily, and James.

"I don't think we'll stay for long," Derek said as he sipped the cup of Earl Gray tea made for him. "The Dark Lord is on the loose, and we don't want to risk your safety."

Lily nodded in agreement, as did James. "Still," James said. "Thank you for stopping by. It gets lonely every once in a while."

"Do you hear from Sirius much?" Katie wondered. "He hasn't contacted us lately."

"Yes, actually, he stopped by not too long ago," James said. "I don't blame him for not contacting you, to be honest. He most likely doesn't want to risk your discovery. You're just as high up on You-Know-Who's hit list as we are."

"Don't be so quick to say that, James," Derek warned him. "You never know what could happen." Dark looks crossed over all four of their faces.

Katie and Derek stayed for about half an hour before they began to pack up and leave. Katie went upstairs and found Jane playing with Harry. She was laughing, and so was Harry. They looked torn when they realized they were being taken away from each other. Katie couldn't help grinning at the start.

Derek and Katie hugged Lily and James. "We'll see you again soon," Katie promised, shifting Jane in her arms. "Maybe we'll drop by in a few weeks." Lily nodded in agreement before giving them both hugs.

"Take care of Jane. I don't think Harry would like it if she didn't come back to visit," Lily said with a laugh, and they all laughed along with her. "See you soon." Derek and Katie nodded at her before beginning their journey home.

When they were about halfway down the street, they noticed a dark figure approaching the Potter house. Katie recognised it immediately, and Derek did too. He covered Katie's mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming.

Moments later, there was a huge explosion, and that's when Derek uncovered Katie's mouth so she could scream. Jane was crying from the emotion and the noise. Katie ran forward despite her husband's protests and dug through the rubble, desperate to find their friends. When she found the body of James, she passed Jane to Derek and began to cry over her friend's dead body.

Then there was the sound of a loud engine. They both looked up. It was a giant flying motorbike carrying their friend Rubeus Hagrid on it. They weren't surprised that he was travelling this way. The half-giant wasn't a wizard, so he had to use forms of transportation available to everyone who knew of the wizard world, not just those who were actually wizards.

Derek went to greet Hagrid just as they heard a loud wail. They couldn't believe their ears. Harry was alive! Jane began to babble and squirm, as if she recognized her friend's voice. "Derek," the half-giant greeted him with a curt nod. "How's the damage?" That's when Derek saw Katie climbing through the rubble.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Derek asked. But his wife didn't answer him, and several seconds later she came back with the wailing Harry in her arms. She glanced up at Hagrid.

"I assume you're here to take him to those Muggles?" Katie guessed.

Hagrid nodded. "I don' like it myself, Katie. But Professor Dumbledore says it's got to be done," he said, and Katie reluctantly passed Harry into Hagrid's arms. "It ain't the last time you'll see him, y'know. I reckon he'll be starting Hogwarts at around the same time as Jane."

"She's a year younger. But the concept still remains. He'll be in his second year when she's in her first," Katie said. "You'll be dropping him off, then?"

"That depends. Dumbledore's trusted me with the job, but I don't know how these folks of his are," Hagrid explained. "I guess we'll see." He gave her a rough hug, and Katie looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. "Say hello to those Weasleys for me." Molly and Arthur Weasley currently had six children with another soon to be born. Molly had invited Katie and Derek to the birth.

Katie nodded and said one final farewell to her old friend before the family Apparated out of view.


End file.
